howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garffiljorg
Garffiljorg, or Garff, is a baby Death Song that the Dragon Riders had rescued from the Dragon Hunters. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragon: Race to the Edge Tone Death The Dragon Hunters had found Garff when he was still an egg. When the Riders showed up, they launched the egg so they could make their escape while they saved it. While Fishlegs and Hiccup couldn't figure out what kind of egg it was, Tuffnut's Chicken sat on it to keep it warm, despite it being much larger than she was. Surprisingly, Garff hatched from the egg shortly after, only to start crying and screaming. The Riders were annoyed by his screams, not knowing how to calm himx down. Tuffnut came up with a name for the baby dragon and they put him in one of the dragon stables for the night. Garff finally stopped crying after Chicken "sang" to him, only for him to respond by blasting her with amber and trying to eat her. The Riders were horrified to learn that their new dragon was a baby Death Song . The next day, the Riders wanted to get rid of Garff (especially Snotlout ), but Hiccup and Heather refused, with the latter knowing exactly what it's like to be alone. Snotlout decides to take him to Melody Island, but Hiccup reminds him of what happened the last time they were there . Heather begins to sing to Garff, which puts him to sleep, along with the twins and their dragon . Hiccup then realizes that singing might not just be a way that the Death Song draws in prey, but also to communicate. This gives him and Heather the idea that they all should sing to Garff to help train him. Unfortunately, Garff still blasts each rider, except Heather, with amber regardless of whether or not he likes their songs. Seeing that their method isn't working, Hiccup decides to take Garff to Melody Island and find the adult Death Song. They keep the baby dragon quiet with a combination of Heather's singing and Dragon Nip . Once they arrive, they find that the Death Song managed to escape the cave that Hiccup and Earsplitter trapped him in, and are soon attacked by him. Garff flies over to the older dragon and cries. The Death Song approaches him and begins to sing. Garff responds with his own song, but the dragon whacks him into a cliff wall with his tail. Hiccup realizes Garff is singing the songs the Riders taught him and the Death Song doesn't like them. They all trying singing a other song to calm the older dragon, but to no avail. Just as he is about to attack, Garff flies back to protect them and begins to sing. This time, the Death Song accepts Garff's song and flies off with his newly adopted child. Personality Since he's a baby dragon, Garff has a habit of crying, which is especially irritating to others given his species. The only time he stops is if someone sings to him. As with most children, Viking or Dragon , he is shown to have a big appetite. He is often seen licking his lips at the sight of Tuffnut's Chicken, even though she technically hatched him. Abilities and Skills Despite being only a few days old, Garff has displayed early signs of skills most Death Songs learn as adults. Song Mimicry: Having listened to the Dragon Riders' many songs, he was able to repeat them in an attempt to communicate with the adult Death Song. Intelligence: He is able to understand and respond appropriately to the Riders' songs, such as when Snotlout insulted him in his song prompting him to blast his face with amber. Firepower: He is able to shoot out blobs of amber big enough to immobilize a chicken. Hunting Skills: Much like the adults of his species, Garff uses his amber blasts to trap his prey before devouring it. However, he has yet to master the ability to lure his prey towards him via his song. Endurance and Stamina: Garff was able to get back on his feet shortly after the adult Death Song whacked him into a cliff wall with his tail. He also learned how to fly on his own only a few days after he hatched. Trivia *Heather appears to be Garff's favorite rider, as she is the only one he didn't fire amber at. *Unlike most dragon eggs, Garff's didn't explode as violently when he hatched. This could be because his species doesn't breath fire. *Garff is the fourth dragon to be raised by another dragon of the same species that isn't his biological parent, the first three being Bing, Bam, and Boom. **Although, he is the first in this case that isn't a Thunderdrum. *Unlike the adult Death Song, Garff walks on four legs. *Garf appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and you can grown him to a fully-grown adult. Notes & References Gallery Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons